


Sniped

by CourtofDreamsandTerrasen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtofDreamsandTerrasen/pseuds/CourtofDreamsandTerrasen
Summary: An assassin's first kill may bring more consequences than traditionally thought.





	Sniped

There he is. I’m getting butterflies in my stomach. Hell, there’s a whole godsdamn zoo in my stomach. His thick hair is the brown like mud after a hard rain in a drought like I have ever seen, just like his picture. I can’t see his ice blue eyes that remind me of my brutal training in the Alps Mountains during winter, that I know are behind the black sunglasses he has on even though it’s well past dusk. His jaw is so square it looks like it’s made out of a cement block. He’s wearing some jeans that look more like scraps than blue Wranglers while his leather jacket covers his broad, muscular shoulders. He has a sort of tough guy look-but I know better. I stop examining him as I line up my sights. My little blood red dress is the only thing between me and the roof’s cold cement surface. I can hear the party in the background but I shut out the music as I’ve been taught. My sights are set perfectly as I peer through my scope one final time before I do what I came to this obnoxious party to do. I take a moment to relish in the fact of what I’m about to do. “There you are,” I say softly. “What did you say, Nadia?” Josh asks me with a curious but frosted edge to his whispered voice. He's frustrated I am taking my sweet time adjusting my sights but he was no better on his first kill from what I've been told from Josh's father Gabe. The reminder brings a hint of a smirk to my lips. “Nothing. Just cursing my hair for not staying in place,” he accepts this as a female’s problem and goes back to making sure I do my job. I can feel a cold, ruthless grin making its way onto my face. “Here he is. The first person I’m going to kill.” I say as I take a breath then squeeze the trigger to my custom made rifle. The shot piercing through the air as the guards scramble around the perimeter looking for the shooter. As they look for me. My merciless grin still adorns my face and none of these irrelevant party-goers who continue drowning themselves in cheap liquor pay mind to me as I walk through their mist a newly minted assassin with her first kill.


End file.
